This invention relates to a milling cutter for a crankshaft milling machine.
One of conventional milling cutters of the kind specified comprises a disk and a plurality of generally lozenge-shaped tips mounted on the periphery of the disk. The tips are grouped into two, one of which is radially inwardly located and the other radially outwardly located and each group has two rows mounted along both peripheral edges of the disk.
The radially inwardly mounted group of tips are adapted to machine side walls of webs provided between main and crank bearings while the radially outwardly located group of tips are adapted to machine main and crank bearings and shoulders provided between the bearings and webs. It is difficult, however, to produce a fine pitch milling cutter by the above arrangement because of difficulty in providing enough tip pockets for mounting tips.
Another type of conventional milling cutter comprises a disk and a plurality of forming tips mounted on the disk in two rows. The "forming tip" as used in this specification means a tip which produces generally its inverse form on the workpiece. This type of milling cutter, however, is not practical because each forming tip can be used only four different cutting edge positions by rotating it and turning it over.